Dance with me?
by Raei
Summary: DracoHarry, Harry decides that one day, it would 'seem' a good idea to ask Draco to dance with him. Abundant threatening, name calling, and fluff ensues.


For the last ten minutes Harry has been looking aimlessly through the Daily Prophet, and flipping through the pages noisily. Of course, he is _completely _oblivious to the nervous habit. Draco howeverhas looked up from his book and towards Harry a number of times, glaring daggers at him as he constantly (and rudely) interrupts the quiet of the room theyare currently sharing. Every few moments; Draco huffs, or sighs, trying ever so discreetly to tell Harry to stop with the _infernal paper flipping._ Harry, of course… never once catches on, nor hears a single noise as heis too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care, it seems. 

After another five minutes of paper flipping, Harry looks over at Draco, and watches him read quietly though his book. "…Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco answers, not looking up from his book. Instead, he opts to turn the page and continue reading.

Harry pauses for a moment, before clearing his voice. "Dance with me…?"

Draco blinked at the words infront of him before looking up at Harry, blonde hair falling over one of his eyes.

Harry paused for a moment, watching Draco's expressionless face closely – his own face screwing up in a mixture between bewilderment, and dread. "…Draco?"

Draco blinked once more, his gray eyes trained on Harry's face, before bursting into a loud chorus of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Draco's lithe form double over, his arms moving to holding his stomach. He glaredat the top of Draco's blonde head as he stands up and folds the Daily Prophet messily in his hand, and walks to the side to throw it down on the coffee table.

Taking a deep gasping breath, Draco stands up; cheeks flushed, tears gathered in his eyes, and looks at Harry. Not a second passes before Draco bites his lips and explodes into another round of _roaring _laughter.

"Draco!" Harry yells, only causing the Slytherin's laughter to fall into silent gasping laughs. The most deadly of all forms of laughter. "Oh just forget it, then! I _was_ trying to—"

"Be _horribly_ romantic?" Draco offered as he stood up at wiped at one of his eyes.

Harry's face hardened slightly, his lips pursing. "No."

"Ooh, no… that's _right_… you're hopeless when it comes to romance, aren't you?" Draco grinned, his cheeks cherry red as he lift his hand and began to fix his hair, watching Harry with bright eyes. "How could I ever forget?"

"I am _not _hopeless when it comes to romance, Malfoy." Harry answered in an insolent tone, before pausing and adding: "You are." as an afterthought.

"Oh am I? Then explain the candle lit dinner that I planned and _perfectly _executed not…" Draco lift one of his fingers to his chin, looking to the side as if lost in thought. "Ooh, three nights ago?" Draco smiled triumphantly at the eye roll he received in answer from Harry, and crossed his arms.

"That was a required dinner, you ponce." Harry glared.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "_Required_?"

"On special dates romantic dinners are required as part of the celebration of the date." Harry said, as he huffed and reached up to straighten the glasses on his nose.

"That's all fine and well, I'm sure. But why in Merlin's name do you want to dance, Harry? You've two left feet. And pardon me, but I do _not_ want my shoes ruined by those…" Draco gestured towards Harry's feet, grimacing as his eyes fell upon Harry's shoes. "cheap designer knockoffs."

Harry looked absolutely appalled. "They aren't cheap!"

"Well then they're knockoffs."

"They are _not_!"

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his arms, striding towards Harry. "Lovely idea Potter… but I'd rather spend the time shagging you through the bed… or perhaps the couch. I'm sure the rug would work quite adequately aswell, should we not make it to the bedroom."

"And exactly who's decided that _you'll_ be shagging _me_, Malfoy?" Harry stepped forwards, moving closer to Draco and staring him in the eyes.

Draco blinked, and tilted his head slightly. "Me of course."

"Oh and I suppose your opinion is the only one that matters, right?"

"Nice to see you've finally decided to join the conversation with an argumentative point that makes sense and is of course, completely true." Draco smirked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, before looking back at Draco. "I don't know why I stay around you, you arrogant little insect."

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he leant back a bit. "…Come again?"

"Oh don't tell me that yourhearing was traded in as an exchange for your extreme, and not to mention annoyingly high self-confidence you seem to have aquired in all your nineteen years?" Harry smiled, watching as Draco narrowed his eyes, and his lips turned up into a sneer.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Potter." Draco snapped, stepping closer, his nose mere inches from Harry's.

Harry leant forwards himself, staring unblinkingly into Draco's eyes. "And what exactly do you plan to do if I don't, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, and trailed one of his fingers up Harry's chest. "Revoke your right for sex for one month."

Harry scoffed. "You wouldn't last one week."

"Oh but you seem to forget, Harry… I do have two hands, and a _plethora _of spells encased in my mind that are probably much more useful than any body part you possess."

"None of those things can replace me." Harry answered, wetting his lips slightly as Draco's finger slid up the bronze column of his neck.

"I don't recall saying that any of them would, Potter." Draco pinched the side of Harry's neck, before turning around, and returning to his place on the couch.

"Ouch!" Harry lifted his hand and rubbed the freshly pinched skin under his jaw, and glared at Draco. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Yes and so was this… 'dancing' idea." Draco answered apathetically as he picked up his book, and resumed from the point he had left off at.

Harry watched Draco for a moment, absently rubbing at his neck before sighing deeply, and opening his mouth. He then closed it and stubbornly crossed his arms.

Draco flipped the page of his book as he read.

Harry began nibbling at his lip.

Draco reached up and elegantly scratched his chin before letting his fingers rest over his lips as his gray eyes skimmed over words.

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked down at his shoes and made a slight face before kicking them off into the corner. Draco looked up at the direction of the noise before looking back down to his book with an easy, slow blink.

The room remained silent for three rather long minutes, before Harry mumbled something under his breath.

Draco looked up right away, and turned his attention to Harry. "What was that?"

Harry repeated what he'd said, but cleared his throat halfway through.

"…Once more, Harry."

"I said," Harry ground out through gritted teeth. "…Please."

"…Please what?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he closed his book.

"You know."

Draco shrugged and re-opened the book in his lap once more. "If you're going to be—"

Harry sighed deeply - dramatically by most standards - and spoke once more but in a labored voice. "_Please_ dance with me."

Draco looked up at Harry before throwing his book to the side and walking towards him. He held his arms out, and waited for Harry to recognize the traditional position of dancing. Harry, on the other hand, merely glared.

"…What?" Draco asked, looking entirely too flabbergasted to be believable.

Harry rolled his eyes and slid his hand into Draco's, as his other hand went around Draco's waist, and pulled him close. "You're impossible."

Draco merely grinned, and began moving in a slow circle as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I'm not impossible, I'm just partial to hearing you say please." He spoke softly as he smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he pulled his and Draco's hands close to their bodies, tucking their joined hands in-between their chests. "Don't know why I stay around."

Draco grinned, and leant forwards; his lips brushing past Harry's as he spoke in a whisper. "Simple. I give _great_ head."

Draco paused for a moment before pressing his lips to Harry's just as a bought of inevitable laughter bubbled up from Harry's throat.

HOORAHH! I've updated with something. HOLYCRAP. :D I hope you enjoy this, anddd.. like... reviews are uuber cool. -nodnodnod-


End file.
